


Your Hips, My Hands, You Swing, and You Dance

by lashtonaf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Lashton - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18x18, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Consent, Dom!Luke, Drunken sex, Fingering, Fucking, Hooking up, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Luke, bottom!Ashton, drunk, luke and ashton are both 18, sub!ash, sub!ashton, very consensual, which i usually dont believe in but hey, which means Ash is a little twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonaf/pseuds/lashtonaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke ends up meeting a pretty & giggly boy at the club, and they get acquainted quickly ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hips, My Hands, You Swing, and You Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 18x18 is such a beautiful topic, I really hope that I did it some justice! Anyway, as always, feedback, kudos, and requests are greatly appreciated :D <3   
> Credits to The Maine for the title

            Loud, bass filled music surrounded the tall blonde. He had been dragged to this club with his best friends, Michael and Calum, and decided to have some fun, as in getting drunk. He was currently about three drinks in, and was starting to feel the effects.

            He had been sitting alone at this table, since his friends had abandoned him much earlier in the night. After finishing his third drink, however, he looked up and noticed that Michael was heading towards him, with a girl on his arm.

            “Luke!” Michael yelled, obviously pretty drunk, because he was swaying with his words, “meet Rebecca!” he said, pointing to the girl he had with him. She was petite, with brown hair and blue eyes, and Luke thought she was pretty cute.

            “Um…hi there,” Luke said, awkwardly, not really seeing the point in meeting this girl, since Michael was probably just going to sleep with her tonight and never see her again, like every other girl he meets at places like this.

            She giggled and hiccupped, obviously really drunk, “Hi! Luke right?”            

            “Mhmm,” Luke answered. He was starting to become a little annoyed, since he was sitting here minding his own business just a minute ago, and he didn’t even want to go clubbing in the first place, but whatever. “Hey Mikey, you seen Calum?”

            Michael finished downing the drink that was in his hand, before setting the glass down on the table and answering, “Um, no, I don’t think so, no.”

            Luke rolled his eyes, Calum must have been with a girl, too.

            Suddenly, Luke realized that he really had to pee. “Excuse me,” he said, as he stood up and pushed Michael and Rebecca out of his path.

            The bathrooms were on the complete opposite side of the building, meaning he had to walk through the crowded dance floor to make it to the bathroom. About halfway through, someone bumped into him, spilling some kind of beverage down his shirt. He looked down but was barely even upset, he was too buzzed to care and just wanted to go to the bathroom.

            As he began to walk away, though, a shorter, younger looking boy stopped him. “I’m so sorry! Please don’t be mad,” the boy said, with worry in his big hazel eyes.

            “Don’t worry about it,” Luke responded, hoping that he could just go now.

            He pushed past everyone else on the floor and went into the bathroom, completely relieved at how much cooler, less crowded, and quieter the bathroom was than where he just was. He peed and washed his hands, before taking a couple minutes to just lean against the wall and check his phone.

            When he finally left the bathroom, and was bombarded by the loud music and heat of hundreds of people, he was met by the same shorter, hazel eyed boy.

            “Hey! Um, I think I spilled my drink on you earlier…and I just wanted to apologize,” he said, flashing a huge grin as he asked, “maybe I could buy you a drink?”

            He was shorter than Luke, by at least a few inches, which is not exactly odd, considering that Luke is a giant, but his height wasn’t the only reason he looked much younger than Luke. He had a smooth, round face, with some baby fat still evident around his jaw. He had wispy honey blonde hair, a big, bright smile, and dimples. _Very_ deep dimples. Luke almost thought that he looked _pretty_ , as ridiculous as that sounds.

            “Um, sure? How old are you anyway?” Luke said, sounding a little douchey without really meaning to.

            “I’m 18. Anyway, what’s your name? I’m Ashton.” the boy with the honey blonde curls responded, giggling.

            Eighteen? Luke was eighteen. There’s no way that this pretty boy is the same age as him. Luke is much taller, defined, and has facial hair. Eventually, Luke realized that, _duh_ , he has to be at least eighteen, he’s drinking for Christ’s sake.

            “Luke, my name is Luke,” he answered, smiling at the boy. He must admit that he is really cute, and seems really nice. “So, what about my drink?”

            They both walked back to the bar and ordered drinks, Ashton choosing a Sex on the Beach, while Luke prefers a Pina Colada. Once the drinks came, Ashton walked to the nearest table and sat down, inviting Luke to sit with him.

            Luke did, he didn’t really have a reason not to. Before he was just sitting alone getting drunk, so now he could at least get drunker with this really cute and giggly boy.

            “Oh my god, I love your shirt!” Ashton yelled, pointing at Luke’s Nirvana t-shirt. “Nirvana is one of my favorites!”

            Luke looked down to see what shirt he was even wearing, even though Ashton had just said Nirvana. “Oh, thanks!” he responded, as he began sipping at his drink. “I like yours too.”

            Ashton was wearing a gray shirt, which was covered in pineapples. He looked down and giggled in response to what Luke had said, “They’re my favorite,” he said with a shrug.

            They sat at that table for what seemed like hours, discussing music, because it turns out that they had a lot in common when it came to that. Well, they may have more in common but they didn’t really discuss anything else, it was hard enough talking about music over the loud noise in the room, and the more Ashton drank the gigglier he was, which Luke found adorable.

            After they had each consumed at least three drinks each, Ashton started getting bouncy. “I wanna dance! Dance with me!” he said, getting up and grabbing Luke’s hand.

            Ashton dragged Luke onto the dance floor, which was still crowded, meaning they had to stay really close together, not that either of them minded. Ashton’s style of dancing contained lots of grinding, or maybe it was just how drunk he was, either way, Luke was okay with it. Luke grinded against him, running his hands down Ashton’s sides, and settling on his hips. They both looked into each other’s eyes, Ashton bursting into fits of giggles every few minutes, looking away as he blushed.

            At one point during their dancing, Ashton looked up at Luke while slowly licking his lips. This made Luke realize that he wanted to kiss Ashton, like, he _really_ wanted to kiss Ashton. He slowly leaned down, closing his eyes in the process, and he could eventually feel Ashton’s warm breath against his lips. Not for long though, because he was met with the taste of Ashton’s lips, which were soft and sweet. Luke squeezed into the shorter boys hips harder, as they roughly kissed each other.

            Ashton threw his arms up and wrapped them around Luke’s neck, without breaking their kiss. Luke ran his tongue along Ashton’s bottom lip, before getting permission to slip some tongue into their kiss, Ashton doing the same. Ashton also made sure to give Luke’s lip piercing some special attention, which drove Luke crazy. Forgetting that they were surrounded by a lot of people, they continued gently making out like this in the middle of the dance floor before breaking apart, both breathing heavily and looking at each other with widened eyes.

            “You wanna get out of here?” Luke asked, biting his lip in the process.

            Ashton just swiftly nodded, quickly walking away and dragging Luke with him.

            Ashton led them away from the crowded area, “Do you have a car?” he asked.

            Fuck. No, he doesn’t. “No, I um, came with some friends, and one of them is probably already using it,” he replied, hoping that Ashton had another idea.

            “Oh, well we can use mine then, it’s just small.” Ashton responded, as they walked out of the front door of the club to the fresh, warm night air.

            Ashton walked to the back of the parking lot to an old silver car, which Luke identified as a Nissan. As he walked over to unlock the door, Luke came up behind him and began kissing the back of his neck, while his hands resumed their previous location on his hips. Ashton lightly whimpered and threw his head back into Luke’s shoulder, before he quickly opened the door and hit the button that unlocked the other three.

            Once the doors were opened, Ashton tossed his keys into the seat, he also reached into his pocket and got his cell phone and wallet out, which joined the keys. Luke did the same with his things, not wanting to have to worry where they may end up before the night is over.

            Ashton turned around so that they were facing each other, his back against the closed back door. Luke pressed his body flat against him and began to kiss down his neck and squeeze on his hips, but this time moving down and also squeezing his ass, giving it a little smack. Ashton whimpered at all of this, wrapping his arms around Luke’s broad shoulders and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. They slowly began to grind in unison, as their lips reconnected, with more passion and intensity than earlier.

            Luke broke the kiss long enough to breathe, but also grabbed the hem of Ashton’s shirt, slowly pulling it up off of him. He then did the same with his, and both ended up in the front seat with the rest of their belongings.

            Both took a moment to admire each other’s bare chests in the light of the streetlamp. Luke’s being smooth and hair free, while Ashton’s was more toned, with defined abs and a slight happy trail, as well as a little patch of chest hair.

            Luke leaned down and began to leave kisses along the shorter boy’s collarbones and chest, gently biting here and there, causing Ashton to shudder and whimper, as he reached up and grabbed a handful of Luke’s silky blonde hair. Luke also went down and began to flick his tongue against one of Ashton’s perky nipples.

            “Lu-Luke, I wanna do something,” Ashton barely let out, Luke’s mouth driving him crazy already. 

            Luke pulled back and looked back at Ashton, who was already beginning to look wrecked. His hair was a little disheveled and he had his mouth hanging open as he breathed heavily.

            “Like what?” Luke asked, curious.

             Ashton smirked and giggled before saying, “can I blow you?”

             Just Ashton saying that made Luke’s hard cock twitch, “fuck, yes, please,” he stammered, desperate to see Ashton’s pretty pink lips wrapped around him.

             Ashton turned them both so that Luke was the one with his back against the car before he got down on his knees and began to palm over the bulge in Luke’s jeans.

             Luke looked down and watched as Ashton unzipped his jeans. His hard on popped out, but was still constricted by his cotton boxers, which had a small wet spot from the precome along his slit. Ashton obviously enjoys being a tease, because he begins to kiss up the back of Luke’s length through the underwear.

            “Ashton..please,” Luke moaned, starting to become undone from the teasing.

            Ashton giggled again before finally sliding the waistband of the underwear down, and he pushed both the jeans and boxers down until they were about halfway down Luke’s lean thighs.

           “Mmm, such a pretty cock,” Ashton said, as he pumped it a couple times, using the precome as lubricant. He grabbed the base and opened his mouth, tapping Luke’s pink head against his bottom lip a couple of times before kitten licking the very tip. He then slowly licked a wide strip up the underside of Luke’s length. Once he got back up the head, he circled his tongue around it, before flicking at his slit.

           “God, fuck, Ashton, yes,” Luke moaned, barely being able to think straight since Ashton was making him feel so good, and he hadn’t even put the entire thing in his mouth yet. He fisted one of his hands in Ashton’s curly blonde hair.

           Ashton pulled away and spit into his palm before beginning to jerk Luke off, as he began to gently suck one of Luke’s balls into his mouth, running his tongue against it. He repeated this with the other one before licking up to the slit again. However, this time, when he reached the tip, he wrapped his mouth around it and slowly began to take the entire thing into his mouth, taking Luke by surprise and making him jolt.

           Ashton slowly bobbed his head, taking Luke’s entire length each time, not seeming to be bothered by it hitting the back of his throat.

           Ashton pulled his mouth off and looked up at Luke, who was breathing heavily, but seemed upset that he had stopped, “Hey, Luke?”

           “Yeah?” Luke responded, with some worry in his voice, thinking that Ashton was regretting all of this already.

           “Um, can you fuck my mouth?” Ashton asked, licking his lips as he looked up at Luke with his big hazel eyes.

           “Of course I can,” Luke responded, with more enthusiasm than necessary.

            Ashton repositioned himself on his knees, since he was in the parking lot and he wasn’t exactly comfortable. When he was ready, he looked up at Luke with a smirk and slowly opened his mouth wide. Luke used one hand to grab the side of Ashton’s face, and the other was squeezed around the base of his cock. He slid himself completely into Ashton’s mouth, and slowly pulled out, re-positioning his hands so that they were both fisted in his Ashton's curly hair. 

            He then began to quickly thrust in and out, picking up his pace as he went. “Look at me,” he moaned.

            Ashton looked up at him, his eyes wider and brighter than before underneath the thick lashes. His eyes looked watery, as tears began to well up in them from the repeated impact against his throat. Luke almost came just at the sight of his cock disappearing between Ashton’s lips, which were a bright shade of pink and very swollen and wet.

            He pulled out, causing Ashton to furrow his eyebrows, “What’s wrong?” he asked, as he used the back of his hand to dry his lips.

            “I was about to come,” Luke answered, still breathing kind of deep, leaning against the car.

            “….isn’t that the point..?” Ashton responded, puzzled.

            “Yeah, but, I haven’t taken care of you yet.” Luke answered, matter-of-factly, smiling down at the pretty boy, who looked back up at him with pretty doe eyes and a gentle smile.

             Before Ashton knew what was going on, Luke had helped him back onto his feet and interlocked their lips again, turning him around and pinning him against the car again. Ashton was completely submissive to Luke’s actions, kissing him back with passion and wrapping his arms around his neck as he felt the cool car touch his bare back.

             Luke leaned down and began to leave little nibbles and bites along Ashton’s collarbones, neck, and jawline, causing the shorter boy to whimper and melt against him, burrowing his head into his shoulder.

             Ashton began to grind again, his still-clothed cock rubbing against Luke’s, which was only covered by his thin boxers, causing Luke’s breath to hitch in his throat mid kiss. He swiftly came back up and locked eyes with the curly headed boy before connecting their lips again.

             He broke away from this kiss, breathing heavily, before saying, “Ash-Ashton, can I eat you out?”

             The hazel eyed boy was slightly taken back by this, but didn’t resist, swiftly nodding his head in agreement.

             Luke grabbed underneath his thighs, lifting him up so that his arms were around his neck and his strong, thick thighs around his waist. He quickly opened the backdoor of the car and sat Ashton down in the seat. Luke leaned in with him, kissing him abruptly while he unbuttoned his tight jeans, slowly pulling them down his legs. Once he took Ashton’s shoes off, and finished removing his jeans, he tossed them both in the front seat. He took one hand and began to palm and rub Ashton’s bulge, which looked and felt huge.

             “Get on your hands and knees for me,” Luke demanded, wanting Ashton on all fours for easy access, to which Ashton obliged, his ass up in the air before he knew it.

             Luke slowly began to pull Ashton’s underwear down over his ass, causing his large boner to pop out and slap his stomach, and he left them down at his knees. He used his hands to massage Ashton’s ass, before giving one cheek a harsh smack, which made Ashton jump and whimper.

             Using both of his hands to separate Ashton’s cheeks, he bent down and gently licked his hole, the initial contact making Ashton moan and throw his head back. Luke continued by licking a wide strip up his hole, and returning and leaving little kitten licks, as well as kisses.

             Ashton reached down and used one of his hands to gently jerk his painfully hard cock a few times, as Luke’s tongue continued to bring him bliss.

             Luke continued using his mouth to fuck Ashton, his tongue slipping in the tight ring of muscles a few times, making Ashton whine. “Fuck, Luke, more!” he moaned, as he bucked his ass towards Luke, causing an increase in contact.

             Luke leaned up and placed two fingers in Ashton’s mouth, demanding him to suck on them. Ashton twirled his tongue around and left Luke’s fingers slick.

             Luke took his, now wet, fingers and gently ran them over Ashton’s entrance, before slowly sliding one in, causing Ashton’s body to slightly shudder. “Yes, Luke, that feels so good,” he whimpered, barely even able to hold himself up anymore.

             Luke slipped the other finger in, feeling slight resistance, and began to scissor his fingers, hoping to open Ashton enough to fuck him.

             “Luke, I wanna ride you,” Ashton said, looking back at Luke, his eyes wide and his face looking flushed. Of course, Luke wouldn’t turn down the offer, so he asked him to step out of the car quick enough for him to get inside.

             Luke got into the car and seated himself in the middle of the backseat, and Ashton climbed in on top of him. It was a tight space, but Luke felt like Ashton had enough experience and knew what he was doing.

             Ashton straddled Luke’s lap, taking his face into his hands and kissing him. He then sloppily kissed down his neck and hoped to leave some markings.

             Luke had his hands back on Ashton’s hips, and lightly squeezed them as he said, “fuck, do something,” through gritted teeth, tired of the friction between their two bodies as well as Ashton’s mouth.

             Ashton locked eyes with Luke and spit into his hand, lifting his hips up enough to slicken Luke’s cock beneath him. He then took the base and lined it up with his opening, and slowly slid down, taking Luke’s entire length, not breaking eye contact this entire time.

             Luke watched as Ashton took him, the way his mouth dropped open and his eyes wanted to close, but he resisted. Ashton let out a deep sigh once he had entered Luke’s cock into him completely, and gently started rocking back and forth as he got used to the feeling.

             A few minutes later, Ashton felt more comfortable and began to bounce on Luke’s dick, his own dick slapping Luke’s stomach in the process. Luke took one of his hands off of Ashton’s hips, which he was using to help guide him, and wrapped it around Ashton’s length, amazed at its size. He jerked it a few times before reaching down and gently cupping his balls, fondling them. Luke then moved his hands up and down Ashton’s muscularly thick thighs, “god, you’re so hot,” he said, in a shaky voice. He also ran his hands behind Ashton to squeeze his ass, smacking it every so often.

             It didn’t take long for Ashton to become a mess. After only a few minutes of bouncing on Luke, his hair was disheveled, his eyes closed, and his mouth hanging open slightly. He was also gleaming with sweat and his cheeks were flushed and red. He was letting out a constant slur of “Luke! Fuck! Yes!”

             Luke was ridiculously turned on by Ashton, from his tight heat wrapped around him, to him belting out his name with a raspy sex haze. “Does my cock feel good in you?” he said, teasingly.

             “Yes! So good! So fucking good!” he whimpered back, leaning down and kissing him passionately in response. He pulled back, out of breath, “are you close?” he asked.

             “Yeah,” Luke responded, realizing how good he felt, and how it wouldn’t be lasting much longer. “Keep going baby, you’re doing so good.”

            Ashton continued his bouncing up and down, and made Luke jerk him off in rhythm to his fucking, realizing that he also was really close.

            “As-Ash, slow down, I’m gonna cum, don’t you wanna get off?” Luke asked, his voice ragged.

            “No, cum inside,” Ashton responded, not bothering to ride Luke any slower, honestly he may have even sped up.

            It didn’t take long for Luke to finish after that. He felt himself twitch and spurt deep inside of Ashton, as he threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut, his body shuddering in the process. The intensity of Luke’s orgasm also ran through Ashton’s body, driving him even closer to the edge.

            Ashton slowed down and kissed Luke for a moment, before lifting himself off, hot cum running down his leg and dripping on the seat as he sat down and leaned against the door. He was still hard and began to jerk himself off.

            Once Luke came down from his high, he smacked Ashton’s hand away from his cock and decided to do it for him. After a few quick pumps, Ashton came with a gentle scream, his body quivering as he splattered his chest with his own cum.

            Both boys sat in the back seat of Ashton’s car, breathing heavily in a post-sex haze.

            Luke was the first to speak, “that was one of the best fucks I’ve had in a while,” he stated, smirking at Ashton, who was still breathing irregularly and looked completely wrecked, with his messy hair and cum covered abdomen.

            “Me too,” he responded, “we should, uh, do it again sometime.”

            “Definitely,” Luke said, as he leaned over and kissed the boy.


End file.
